


Clawdia R. Koopa

by KaiserErebus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cold Weather, F/M, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserErebus/pseuds/KaiserErebus
Summary: Before Peach, there was someone else Bowser fell in love with, but records of her existence had never been uncovered. What started as a legend in the king's kingdom led him to face his greatest weakness and then do battle against the very soul who completed his. In return, it took another monster to soothe her berserker spirit. This is my head-cannon for how they met fell in love, and became a family.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Clawdia R. Koopa

Many legends and rumors surrounded the Koopa Kingdom: unstoppable predators, violent cities, high poverty. The list went on. However, not everything can be taken a face value. While the Koopa Kingdom does house some of the fiercest warriors the realm has ever seen, the kingdom was not a horrendous place filled with violence and poverty.

Contrary to popular belief, the kingdom was a beautiful place. It just wasn't home for the weak. The environment was harsher than the lush green fields of, say, the Mushroom Kingdom. Mountains dominated the Koopa Kingdom. Reaching the clouds, the peaks oversaw the entire dominion. Valleys cut through the hills, and canyons extended over miles. Jungles separated by swamps lived next to the mountainous region, sheltering beautiful plant life with crystal blue waters running across the land, forming falls, geysers, and housing the biggest and strangest sea life known to Koopa. Not many know what the sea contains. Its underwater life remained shrouded in mystery.

Fickle gales gauged from gentle to fierce. The air was hot in the day, but upon nightfall, it rewarded its denizens with a gentle breeze that tickled the skin. Many assumed the Koopa Kingdom to be barren with only a single castle to make its stand, but the mountains were just a cover to hide to real beauty. In the center of the kingdom, a single volcanic region trained the toughest denizens. The blue water was replaced with red magma, drastically increasing the dangers of the region. This was where the soldiers were trained, taken in by the king himself to become stronger and defend their fellow citizens.

Only the most stubborn could survive in the Koopa Kingdom, and those who succeeded discovered things about themselves they never knew. But with self-discovery came a need for adventure, and so, many set out to fill that need. That's where the legends fulfilled their purpose.

However, one legend made even the bravest denizen turn pale with fear. As time went on, more and more horror stories arose. Not everyone who sought the truth came back with good news, and those who survived the danger came back at the brink of death with grave injuries. The horrors were more devastating than imagined.

This legend continued to grow, scaring anyone who wanted to know into submission. Even small squads of some of the strongest soldiers were met with annihilation. None of them returned.

Stories described a beast as a pure animal: feral, overwhelming, deadly. They say its claws could tear through the toughest shells. Its might was comparable to the king's, the strongest Koopa alive. Lastly, its flames were incredibly unique. One blast was all it took to reduce enemies to ashes, but it was the color of the fire that baffled everyone.

They called this beast, Lithrolra.

Their presence angered and intrigued the king at the same time. On one hand, the ruler loathed anybody who harmed his citizens and wiped out his minions. However, another part of him relished the thought of someone being able to overwhelm his best men.

Their strength resonated with his sense of rivalry, and he despised it. Bowser prided himself on being the strongest Koopa, and from the shadows, another aimed to take that title. Someone had to put an end to this monstrous onslaught, but none of his men were up to the task.

Therefore, it fell upon him to bring this legendary beast to their knees, and he was more than happy to accept. A king doesn't cower in the face of adversity.

"Kamek!" King Bowser roared.

Immediately, the king's right-hand sorcerer teleported to his side, magic wand in hand.

"Just finished, your majesty," the blue-robed minion revealed a rolled-up map with red markings drawn on it. "Here it is. Based on the information gathered, we've been able to pinpoint the location of this so-called Lithrolra. It seems to enjoy the more dangerous parts of the badlands: Black Marine Abyss, the Purple Miasma, and now, it has made its way atop Mt. Giga."

Bowser grinned, claw nail tapping his chin. "Hmm, taking refuge at the biggest mountain in the kingdom. Interesting. I guess my men scared it from its previous homes."

"If we hurry, we might be able to make it before the conditions get worse. Nighttime gets especially cold there, sire."

Bowser sneered. He never liked the cold. It was the worst enemy of every reptile. "Bah! I'm not afraid of some ice. Prepare my clown car; I'll see to it that this legend is put to rest."

"Yes, your Maliciousness," Kamek teleported away, leaving the king to pace about the throne room.

"Lithrolra," he growled, "you've faced some of the best this kingdom offers, but let's see how you do against its king."

* * *

Bowser was a Koopa amongst Koopa. Tough as can be, his strength and resilience were out of this world. Although, while he can bash his enemies' skulls in, his speed and mobility were severely lacking. To compensate, he designed and created his clown car to give him the speed he needed. With him at the wheel and Kamek flying atop his magic broom, the two set out for Mt. Giga.

The peaks possessed an elevation of over thirty thousand feet, rising high enough to practically touch the clouds. As the elevation increased, the coldness did as well.

Bowser already hated the frostiness. A vast majority of his citizens were reptilian, and the cold was simply a greater enemy than one can imagine. He pondered why another Koopa would make the frozen mountain their home. Another thing he found intriguing about this Lithrolra character.

"My liege, are you sure it's wise to face this monster alone?" Kamek's worrying nature was something Bowser appreciated. The king would never admit it, but he's glad to have Kamek by his side.

"I mean no disrespect as you are the mighty Bowser Koopa, but some of our best soldiers couldn't take the beast down. Shouldn't you have some assistance?"

Bowser bore his fangs. "If I needed it, I would've asked for it. I'm not going to let some no-name Koopa besmirch the Koopa army and get away with it. I'm going to find this Lithrolra and put them in their place. I'm the monster here."

"Well said, your Nastiness!" Kamek and Bowser increased their speed.

Mt. Giga could be seen from hundreds of miles away. While Bowser never climbed its slopes, he believed the stories of many individuals losing their lives in an attempt. He wasn't afraid to climb it, but he hated the cold. It made him hate his reptilian heritage at times. The cold made him weaker, made him want to take a long nap.

When Bowser and Kamek reached the mountain, they landed at the base. Kamek swallowed the lump in his throat, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the peak. On the other hand, Bowser flexed his claws in excitement. He was thrilled to meet this Lithrolra and see their powers with his own eyes.

"Lord Bowser, why did we land here? With your clown car, you could've easily reached the top and avoided this horrible chilliness," the sorcerer pointed out with a visible shiver. Even at the bottom, the dastardly cold was frightening.

"I know, but I can't be outdone," Bowser stated back. "The monster had to climb the mountain. If it can survive for this long, I definitely can."

"I can cast a spell that can reduce the effectiveness of the cold. Would you like me to apply to you?"

"Of course not. I don't need a handicap. I'm Bowser, not a weakling."

"C-Certainly not, my liege! But I do know what the coldness can do to you, sire, and judging by the size of the mountain, this will not be a one-day climb."

"Then shut up and leave me to my business," Bowser began to ascend.

Kamek was flabbergasted. "But sire, I cannot leave you to endure this trek alone. I may not be the most physically capable, but I shall make the journey with you."

"Negative. You go back to the castle and oversee matters in my stead," the king ordered without stopping. "I'm doing this alone. Shouldn't take that long, maybe three days, four tops."

"Three days?!" Kamek nearly choked on his spit. "Sire, it took some of our best men a week to make it to the top."

"I'm built differently. Now get back to the castle. Don't make me tell you again," Bowser growled.

Kamek sighed and hesitantly accepted his orders. "Yes, my liege," he summoned his magic broom, "Please, be careful."

"It's me, Kamek," the king grinned.

"Exactly," the wizard flew off to the castle.

Bowser continued his ascent. Rocks crumbled and fell beneath his feet, the hefty king pulling himself upward with great athleticism. He searched for a ledge but couldn't see it. There was no use overextending his head. Maintaining his balance was key. A single slip can end his reign, and he'd cursed the world beyond the grave if the mighty King of the Koopas met his end on some leisurely climb.

"Some random Koopa coming along and making waves in my kingdom," he grumbled. "We'll see about that. Harming my citizens, besting my minions; I'm the only one who can beat up my minions. No one messes with my kingdom but me."

Since a little Koopaling, Bowser trained his body to be an unstoppable force. His muscles are stronger now than when he was a child. The sheer cold made him more alert than ever, testing his endurance, his stubbornness, and his right to be king. No Koopa was as stubborn as him, just like no Koopa is stronger than him.

Bowser turned the Koopa Kingdom into what it is. A place for the adventurous to gather together and have some fun, to be a part of something great. He did not put in years of blood, sweat, and, sometimes, tears just to have some unknown Koopa ruin it!

"I'm coming for ya, Lithrolra! Do you hear me? I'm coming for ya!"

He roared to the heavens, the first of his mistakes. His great screech loosened up the snow and sent a massive fall of ice, rocks, and snow descending the mountainside. The same mountainside he was climbing in fact.

"Whoops," he braced for impact.

Once the sound of the avalanche died down, an irritable growl escaped her lips.

"Are you serious? Here? Of all places, they tracked me here. Great," she sighed deeply and dragged her sharp fingers through her fiery-red ponytail. "Hopefully, the avalanche killed the stupid bastard."

Unfortunately.

"I'm still alive! No ice storm can stop me!"

Her hand collided with her face, a burning sensation rising through her throat and simmering in her mouth. She clenched her fists and slowly calmed down, redrawing her burning uproar.

"These fools never learn," she stood tall and placed her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter how many they send at me."

She heard another roar and the resounding avalanche rushing down.

"I have to stop doing that!"

"You do," she shook her head and began her preparations. The peak had tons of boulders to choose from. With monstrous strength, she huddled the biggest together and left the smaller ones to the side.

"You want some of this, do ya?" she cracked her knuckles and stared menacingly at the small boulders. With a few strong punches, she shattered the boulders into smaller rocks and piled them together.

"Then come and get it."

* * *

Bowser wasn't sure how long he's been climbing. It felt like hours. Hours of extreme cold whittling away at his incandescent spirit.

"Kamek wasn't kidding," he grumbled. "It was not this cold before."

The sun was still shining, but the blizzard attacking the king continued to rage without end. Thankfully, he just needed to keep heading up. His vision, hindered by the intense snowstorm, failed to notice any ledges he could latch to. It was all instincts, and Bowser put every faith in his.

"Stupid snow," a breath of fire escaped his muzzle. It was a moment's worth of warmth, the only way he could contend with the icy terror. Bowser's flames were searing, able to reach molten levels of heat if he concentrated. However, because of the cold, concentration was impossible, and more intense heat would melt the ice and make the rocks slippery.

"How do people enjoy this? I'd rather be dipped in lava than endure this frozen hell."

The thought of Lithrolra being able to survive in such conditions fueled Bowser's determination.

"If they can do it, I can do it better."

At last, he reached a level plane and started walking. The snow crunched under his massive heel, large footprints left behind as the king studied his surroundings.

The blizzard refused to die down. What little Bowser could see were merely silhouettes of objects. This did not deter him though. He cautiously felt out his surroundings.

"Annoying blizzard. If you think this will stop the mighty King of the Koopas, you have another thing coming."

Once Bowser reached another checkpoint, his instincts flared. Something rapidly came his way, a low rumble that increased in volume as it drew near. Eventually, the faint silhouette of something large and round came into view.

"Heh, now we're talking," Bowser grinned and cracked his knuckles. The object was twice Bowser's size, but he did not cower. He leaped forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Fist flying, he rammed his knuckles into the object, a solid as rock snowball that burst upon impact.

It was the first of many, however, as two more closed in on the king at an alarming rate.

"Trying to keep me away from the summit, huh?" Bowser's eyes flashed for a moment, "We'll just have to see about that!"

From the pit of his stomach, a broiling sensation traveled up to Bowser's chest and rushed through his throat. A blistering flame swirled inside his jaw, and with a mighty bellow, he belched a straight line of fire.

The dragon-shaped flame hungrily devoured the large snow boulders. A burst of steam quickly erupted but was snuffed out by the blizzard faster than it came, and Bowser was seen charging through the cold, claws tearing another boulder to rubble. His ire for the cold was temporarily replaced by a fiery desire for combat. Boulder after boulder, Bowser tore through them like a monster, unwavering in his counterattack.

From atop the mountain, the fabled Lithrolra sneered and let a loud growl vibrate in her throat.

"Persistent, aren't we?" she cursed and dropped another rock, letting it roll down the mountain. It gained speed while gathering ice to bolster its size and defenses.

She waited several minutes, and despite being thousands of feet in the air, she can still hear the roars of her opponent.

"How strong are your lungs?"

It was faint, but her sharp hearing made out the climber's declaration of, "You won't stop me!"

Lithrolra went "Tch," and proceeded to her rocks.

"Let's step it up then."

She seized the boulder and easily lifted it over her head. Waddling to the edge, Lithrolra placed her weapon in position and pushed it down the slope.

Over the years, Mt. Giga became a great place for tourists and adventurers. To make it safer, teams set out to form the current paths and checkpoints. While the overall difficulty of the climb remained challenging, the mountain was now possible for anyone to climb. The slopes go from level to incredibly steep in seconds, and corners are reinforced with barriers to keep things in line, like giant snow boulders for instance.

"Try and stop that," she let another boulder roll down the mountain.

Twenty-five thousand feet below, Bowser finished destroying the snow boulders. Heavy pants escaped his lungs, allowing the blizzard's chilliness to invade his body.

His tiredness worked in tandem with the cold and weakened his body quicker. Together, they forced the king to kneel. Bowser Koopa, kneeling? Preposterous!

"To be forced on my knees," he growled, "You're clever, I'll give you that. But you're also a coward!" He shouted to the heavens once more. "Get down here and face me like a Koopa! Are you so afraid I'll crush you that you won't step down here?"

Lithrolra's eye twitched.

"Why you little," she reigned in her frustrations. Her other adversaries would've been soundly defeated, but this one continued to push her buttons.

"I heard the monstrous Lithrolra was supposed to match or even exceed me in strength, but if this is all you have to show then I'm sorely disappointed."

Lithrolra grew furious. Her fingers tightened, ready to claw someone's eyes out. The previous burning sensation returned with a vengeance. Unable to douse the searing euphoria, Lithrolra drew breath and, filling her lungs until they were about to rupture, and released a massive beam of fire.

"RRAAAAHH!" she screeched.

Back down, Bowser heard the roar of Lithrolra and smirked to himself.

"So that got you ruffled."

"See you at the top, bastard!"

The king laughed at such boldness. He was surprised another avalanche wasn't triggered but took it in stride.

"Just wait right there," he said softly with his burning passion rising in his chest.

Bowser took a confident step forward, and, immediately, his senses flared. Another silhouette emerged from the snowstorm, clocking in at four times bigger than the king himself.

"What?" Bowser barely had time to raise his defenses, catching the ridge with his bare hands. The massive object succeeded where the boulders couldn't in pushing the king back a good distance. Now teetering on the edge, Bowser gritted his teeth and pushed forward, but the snow desperately wanted to trip him up. The king couldn't get a good grip on the ground, thereby lacking the means to push forward without backtracking off the mountain.

"What happened to a fair fight?!" He grunted angrily. His muscles tightened, toe claws digging into the ground as best they can. Gradually, the mighty Koopa made headway.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the king, another ridge finished its journey and bashed its body against the first object. Transferring momentum, the first ridge jolted forward and surprised Bowser with its sudden movement. It was enough to finish the job

and knock Bowser off the mountain. His roars gradually got further away as he rapidly descended, and Lithrolra was far too happy about her success.

"Serves you right," she sneered while craning her head to perceive Bowser's yell.

The echoes faded away, and Bowser was no longer audible. His heavenly lungs weren't strong enough to reach that high.

* * *

With a loud thud, Bowser's hulking form crashed into the ground. Snow piled on top of him, one more avalanche careening down to add its weight on his body.

Trapped under the snow, Bowser was at the frozen element's mercy. Although in his shell, he shivered harshly.

"Man, I hate the cold!" He roared. Bowser tried to push the snow off, but the weight was too great. "Is this how the great Bowser meets his end, trapped under frozen water crystals? Will my reign end this early?"

Bowser is a sore loser. He loathed losing, but he hated giving up more than anything. His stubbornness is legendary; a stubborn king who refused to give up on his endeavors, a hardheaded ruler whose goals were too complicated for the masses to comprehend.

"Not today," the king growled. The pile of snow trembled as if developing an unknown emotion. Frightened by the ferocity of the beast lay trapped within their confines. Any other victim would be still, quiet as the night, but this one remained alert, growing more restless.

"I still have a kingdom to rule," the king protected the little embers and let the flames of his passion come to a boil.

"It's showtime!"

A brilliant light spread over the white snow, steam rising, the snow silently crying as they burned in agony. Blistering heat erupted from inside their makeshift prison. The prisoner released a pressure that shook the snow off while unleashing a searing flame that melted the annoying crystals away.

Bowser was free, and a mighty bellow to his Koopa gods echoed across the mountain range.

"IT'S BOWSER TIME!"

* * *

At last, she had peace. Nothing felt better than having time to gather her thoughts, but alas, her thoughts were too scattered. Far too many happenings seem to occur when she traveled. Every time someone invaded her territory, she ended up fighting. It wasn't a big deal, as she loved a good brawl. It made her feel alive, but that wasn't the annoying part.

"Why can't I just be left alone?" she sighed. After reheating her hot spring, Lithrolra took a nice long dip. "This is the fourth time someone came after me."

Although she hoped this time would be different, Lithrolra's instincts told her that her newest pursuer wouldn't be done in with that fall. She has yet to identify the attacker, but something told her this would not end without another brawl.

"It's strange," she looked up at the sky, "This one gives off a different vibe."

Aside from a couple, all of her enemies gave off weak auras. Lithrolra easily tore through the weaklings. The stronger ones gave her a run for her coins, especially one Dry Bones in armor that gave her a lovely haircut before he was beaten like the rest. That was the closest anyone has ever come to defeating her, and now, another one insinuated on challenging her strength.

"Should be a while before they arrive," she rose from her hotspot, weaving her fingers through her ponytail. Destroying more boulders, she gathered the rocks and got comfortable. "Let's have some more fun," she grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Bowser knew the universe was testing him. It wanted him to be tough so he can lead his kingdom to greatness. It threw every obstacle at him to gauge his strength, which he demonstrated by breaking each boulder that stood in his way. He was invigorated, more determined than ever to get to the summit and prove to the universe that he was more than ready to rule his kingdom. The Koopa gods were smiling upon him, no doubt brimming with pride to have such a mighty ruler overseeing the masses.

"So what if I had to start over? This is far from the end," he blitzed through the tenth obstacle and still going strong. The blizzard was a thing of the past, Bowser's only focus being Bowser's drive.

He climbed the mountain faster, any negative thoughts forced out of his mind. His mind was in the zone, his concentration at its utmost limit. The flames rising from his core were at their most potent, spraying like a geyser from the king's mighty maw.

"I'm lightning in a bottle! An earthquake in a can! I'm the biggest, baddest brute around, and no stupid overgrown snow cone is gonna topple King Bowser!"

He could see it, the boulder coming down the side of the mountain.

"You're consistent," he grinned and threw himself up. "I'll give you points for that!" His fist smashed through the boulder, its shattered stones falling helplessly towards the bottom levels.

Bowser hugged the mountain, sliding down briefly before getting his bearings and continuing ascending.

"Gotta find shelter fast," he saw the sky darkening. It was getting close to nighttime, and if Kamek's words were to go by, nighttime made the cold even harsher.

"I. Hate. The cold," Bowser pulled up to a level plane and hurried an arch. He had nothing to protect himself from the element. The inside of his shell was safest, but there were still entryways the blizzard could sneak through.

"Seriously, how can people enjoy this?" He questioned. "Oh, but lava is too much. Psh, get outta here. I don't want to hear that crap. Lava is the greatest, a million times better than this crummy snowstorm."

Bowser huddled up against the wall and let out a breath of fire to keep him warm. Thankfully, his mastery over the scorching art was enough to get the job done. It wasn't much though.

"Just gotta make it to the top, find out who this Lithrolra is, scare 'em into submission, and get back to my hot castle. Easy, should be another two days," he chuckled, "And Kamek was so worried."

Night of the first day, the temperature plummeted to unforgiving levels. Bowser withdrew into his shell, constantly breathing fire.

"To think that I, Bowser H. Koopa would be trembling like this. All this power, and good looks too! What use is it when the cold makes me wimpy?"

He hated his glaring weakness. What would his enemies say if they found out? The unstoppable king helpless because of a little snowfall? It made Bowser sick to his stomach.

What would his mate say if he had one? As king, he needed a suitable mate to help him raise an heir. He had plenty of potential mates to choose from, but none of them triggered the spark he longed for. Bowser wanted a mate that wasn't afraid to seek discomfort, to enjoy a little danger, the thrill of adventure.

Sadly, Bowser has yet to find such a partner.

"I heard the princess in the Mushroom Kingdom looks pretty nice. I'll try her when this is over," he told himself. "I mean, who can resist this handsome mug?"

* * *

The night sky atop a frozen mountain was strangely soothing. Mt. Giga's nights were nothing to take lightly. There was no sun to combat the cold, only the lustrous shine of the moon giving the frozen element more power. The sheer coldness of the night could freeze a soul alive.

Walking towards the edge, Lithrolra oversaw the kingdom. Lights danced in the sky, the volcanic region emitting a warm radiance that Lithrolra wished she had. Even atop the mountain, it was freezing, but she was used to the cold. She was used to the isolation.

"I wonder how they're doing," she was bored, and the boisterous vocals of her mysterious climber was the only source of enjoyment she had. After she initially climbed Mt. Giga, she expected a sense of fulfillment. She heard the tales of this treacherous mountain, how many adventurers set out to test their courage, and she wanted to see if she could overcome the trials.

Alas, her sense of fulfillment came back empty, her disappointment rising higher. Then, she had people constantly after her hide: Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, which were the craftiest nuisances she ever dealt with, all tried to defeat her. They failed, but at least they made things fun.

The female Koopa sighed. She opted to leave and try her luck elsewhere, but another challenge had been issued. She couldn't abandon her battleground now, not when she has yet to give the challenger a good thrashing.

"Damn, I'm bored," she huffed. "If only I had something to do."

She often found that reminiscing on her previous battles gave her peace of mind. It was something to take her subconscious off the infernal boredom. Lithrolra lived for combat, like many Koopas of her kind. The spikey shelled Koopas were the most battle-hungry, not so much bloodthirsty, but a craving to test their mettle against a worthy adversary.

Luckily, Lithrolra had a fair share of adversaries she loved to fight again. Unfortunately, compared to other spikey shelled Koopas, when she got into the heat of combat, there was no stopping her rampage. Her desire for combat was near bottomless, an insatiable lust for the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Every opponent doesn't make it out alive. It wasn't because Lithrolra went for the kill. She was having too much fun that she got too carried away, but over time, she began to wonder if she'll meet an adversary who could keep up with her. Is there someone who can go claw to claw with her and not succumb to her overwhelming might?

"If only," she sighed dejectedly. Lithrolra wrapped her arms around her shoulders, using the faux embrace to warm the icy prison around her frame, but her thoughts continued to roam back to the battles. The most recent one, just a mere month ago, was the best she ever had.

They were soldiers of some kind. To whom, she didn't know, but when combat ensued, they displayed a synergy unlike no other. Every movement was made carefully. Each command was given non-haphazardly. Their teamwork was refined a great deal, but alas, it wasn't enough to subdue Lithrolra or satisfy her desire. In her rampage, the soldiers met their end, including the captain, who provided the greatest battle out of any challenger.

She forgot to ask the captain's name, lost in her carnage to even bother. When she finally came to, the battle was over, and the captain's head was cradled in her hand, his blood still dripping, the brigade's blood still staining her body. It wasn't a pleasurable thing to awaken to. She never intended to take another's life, but when she lets the thrill of battle dictate her movements, it's all over. Only a sound victory can snap her from her berserker state, and so far, her record sat at a perfect hundred percent.

"No wonder I don't have a mate," she puffed her cheeks out. "They'd be dead trying to court me."

Her tail touched the snow and sent shivers down her spine.

"Stupid snow, I'll burn you!"

Unlike her fellow fire breathing Koopas, Lithrolra's flames were darker, a light violet. In her attack, Lithrolra came up with an idea.

"Of course!" she hammered her fist in her palm. "That's what I need. I need a suitable mate to be with. That'll fill the void."

She held her chin between her bent forefinger and thumb, a toothy grin spread across her face.

"This is perfect! Someone's climbing the mountain, proving their strong. They're loud, meaning they're very enthusiastic, which I like, and they like a good challenge. Yes, this is going to be great! Gotta get everything straightened up. No stupid snow is going to ruin this for me!"

With her determination bouncing off in waves, Lithrolra got to work. She melted the snow to make a clearing next to the hot spot.

"They have to be a Koopa like me, so the cold must suck for them too. I can't have them slipping because of the ground."

She created a ring of fire to outline the arena and shoved the ice away. The ground beneath it was sturdy, enough for both parties to go all out if they wanted. Although Lithrolra was hesitant to let things go that route, she was determined to see if this boisterous climber was worth it.

"If they can't handle me at my strongest, they don't deserve to see me at my weakest," she nodded to herself.

It took a few hours to get everything situated, but the female Koopa was proud of her work. The ring of stone surrounding the arena ensured the snow didn't come back.

"It's finished. Now, I've done my part, so you better make it snappy. I hate being kept waiting."

* * *

Before dawn thought about setting in, Bowser was already at it again. He could hardly sleep because of the cold, and in his hastiness, he forgot to bring any food. The thundering roars from his stomach would be his downfall if the mountain didn't.

"I should start listening to Kamek more," he noted. "Meh, I'll manage. Just don't think about it."

The Koopas fell into a boring routine. One waited for the other to arrive, keeping their arena clear of obstacles, while the other had to make the climb to the top, struggling with his empty hunger. Nights were lonely, only the wrath of the blizzard keeping them company. In their mind, they wondered what the other was like.

For Bowser, little was told about Lithrolra's appearance. Based on the roar, he knew they were female and a strong one at that. There weren't many female koopas in his army, and the few he had preferred to be on medical duty. None were willing to be on the front lines, not that Bowser could blame them. He wondered if this Lithrolra had an interest in joining forces.

On the higher end, Lithrolra tried to picture what the climber looked like. The volume of their voice suggested they were larger to fit the lungs and possessed a boisterous nature, but she knew better than to quickly assume things. At least it was a guy.

"Guy has a nice set of lungs," she commented. Adopting a thinking pose, Lithrolra swayed from side to side, mumbling, "Hmmm, now that I think about it, I don't even know what I like in a mate. He's gotta be strong, obviously. I ain't got time for a wuss."

Never before had she considered companionship in life. It was a foreign feeling.

"This better not be a waste of time," Lithrolra sneered.

* * *

Three days have passed since Bowser started climbing. Three days since he had a good meal and a nice hot bath. In the time he scaled the mountain, the Koopa King had grown accustomed to the cold. It was unbearable, and he wished he was near some lava, but Bowser's body had acclimated to the altitude and frozen element.

"Almost there, I can feel it," he kept his eyes on the prize. "Tch, a week Kamek says. I told him it'd be a three-day climb. Other koopas aren't built like me. I gotta show 'em why I'm the king."

Reaching level plane, Bowser pulled himself up and let out a breath of relief. He couldn't count how many times the mountain wanted to throw him off. Not only did the universe want to test his might, but even Mt. Giga wanted to see how far the king could go.

"You hold up to your stories, Mt. Giga. If I wasn't so strong, I'd be frozen to death," he grinned, "But even you can't stop the Koopa king."If I wasn't so strong, I'd be frozen to the bone," he grinned, "But even you can't stop the Koopa king."

It was a lengthy walk to the top, a few climbs over the slopes, and an answer that many lost their lives to uncover. Who is Lithrolra? Is that even her real name? Are the legends surrounding her accurate?

Bowser continued to walk with those questions in mind.

"Time to see how well the legends hold up."

* * *

There was something about the anticipation that got Lithrolra all fired up. She was excited, the most enthusiastic she's ever been. A new challenger approached with a pressure greater than any adversary she crossed claws with. Her fingers itched, tail swishing back and forth in glee, as she paced back and forth in her makeshift arena.

Crunch, the sound of a heavy foot crushed the snow. Lithrolra paused in her pacing, an enormous grin spreading across her pretty face. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

"It's about time. You do know it's rude to keep a lady waiting, don't you?"

A predatory growl escaped Bowser's jaw, an equally large grin adorning his menacing countenance.

"Punctuality has never been my strong suit."

Both got a good look at one another.

Lithrolra was a tall, fit Koopa with Goomba-brown skin, crimson-red hair styled with a single ponytail and the bangs curling along the sides of her pretty face, and a charcoal-black shell that wrapped around her similar to a dress with gray spikes.

"Hmm, not bad," Bowser commented. "You're not what I was expecting. Awesome hair, strong-looking shell, and a nice face to boot."

"Save the flattery for later," Lithrolra's hands landed on her flare hips, but she felt her cheeks getting sore from smiling too hard, "You're not what I was expecting either, oh mighty king. I heard tales but didn't think I'd see the real deal."

Bowser bellowed a hearty chuckle. "It's strange, isn't it? Face to face with greatness and you don't even know what to feel. Yeah, it's really me, the one and only Koopa King. I know it's a lot to breathe in," Bowser ran his hand down his majestic mane, "this rocking hair," and flexed his muscles, "and the body of a god. Don't fall too hard in love with me now."

Lithrolra rolled her eyes, scoffing at such a stupid notion.

"I'll admit; you're not bad looking yourself. You do have some qualities I like, but the biggest issue here is," she moved forward, swift like the wind, and got in the taken aback Bowser's face. She was shorter than him by a foot and flashed a grin that failed to hide her predatory nature, "If you're strong enough to make me submit."

As quickly as she moved, Lithrolra backed away, giving Bowser a chance to retort.

It took him a second to get his bearings straight. "So that's your game," he flexed his claws. "And here I thought you wanted a nice chat. Well, lucky for you, this brute is always down for a good brawl, just don't complain about your nails when I drive you through the snow."

Lithrolra cracked her knuckles. Bowser's pressure was bouncing off him in waves.

"Bold of you to assume I don't do the same to you. Better not disappoint me with the big talk. I can't tell you how I loathe weak men."

She copied Bowser's aura, their spirits already clashing before the claws did.

"Trust me, I'm far from weak," Bowser assured her.

"Good, then I'm going to enjoy this."

Lithrolra was the first to attack, sprinting across the arena faster than a bullet bill. Her claws, as if drawing a sword, cut through the air as they lunged for their prey.

Bowser hunkered down, steeling his defenses. His momentary loss of words had subsided. He saw now that this Koopa was on a different level from his minions. She was a lot like him, a beast that wanted to rampage.

When the claws hit, Bowser braved the strike with his nigh-invincible scales. However, one attack was all it took for the king to gauge his opponent.

' _This is going to be more fun than I thought.'_

Bowser seized Lithrolra's attack arm.

"Not bad, but if this is all you got, you're as good as dead," he wrenched her closer while his free fist made a direct course to his opponent's face.

His fist smashing into Lithrolra's cheek, the female Koopa felt her skull rattle as she flew back, her spikey shell scrapping against the ground, its loud screech echoing across the horizon.

Bowser charged forward, the muscles in his legs imploding the spot beneath him as he leaped into the air. Putting all his weight downward, he came down like a meteor.

His opponent quickly moved away from the area of impact, the crash causing the mountain to quake, and closed the distance between her and the king, who stayed on the offensive.

Fists went flying, claws tearing the space apart, grunts and wince escaping the fighters' lips. Lithrolra out-sped the king, but her strength was behind his, and her defenses weren't as fortified.

"Come on, your Maliciousness; don't tell me that's the best you can do," she flailed her tail, the appendage bashing into Bowser's side with great force.

Lithrolra twirled, wielding her tail like a whip, snapping it at the evasive king.

"You were looking cool a second ago," she went low and swept Bowser off his feet.

As he recovered, the female Koopa pounced forward and returned the king's previous punch in the same manner, right on the cheek. She forced him on his side, body sprawled out, but her excitement didn't stop there, far from it. Lithrolra took a page from the king and copied his Bowser Bomb.

"Show me!" she roared as her body came down.

Bowser retreated into his shell and spun rapidly, taking off as if using shrooms. He raced around the arena, waiting for Lithrolra to hit the ground in a futile attack. The moment she touched the ground, Bowser uncurled himself and unleashed the breath of his passionate flames.

"Are you ready for this?!" Lithrolra fought back with her flames. Orange-red and dark purple fire danced back and forth, fighting for dominance. The Koopas increased their outputs, the flames growing larger while blending in the middle. They didn't know, but the mixture of their flames produced a beautiful burnt sienna color.

Their dance ended in a stalemate.

"That's a rare color flame you got there," Bowser commented.

"It's not blue, but it gets the job done," Lithrolra panted. "I had to push myself for a moment. You're looking good again. That's another point for ya."

Bowser raised a brow. "You evaluating me or something?"

"Hmm, you can say that. I don't want to spoil the surprise though," she winked. "Keep entertaining me, then we can get to the really fun stuff."

With a mighty roar, Lithrolra dashed towards Bowser. She performed a sumo-style palm strike and then followed up with a straight jab, her claws out. She forwent punches. Her talons were where the real destruction lied.

The king, bending his arm slightly, countered with a backhanded punch. It felt like he was fighting against a living blade. The cutting power behind the female Koopa's claws left the king on edge. He accepted he was not winning this fight without some scrapes, but now he hoped he didn't lose a limb in the process. Even with his nigh-invincible body, his opponent could tear through his defenses like nothing.

Lithrolra jumped over the king, who chased after her with an overhead arcing claw swipe, barely missing his target. Bowser crouched, avoiding the purple fire, and does an alternating pair of hooks.

"I want to thoroughly enjoy myself," his evaluator stated, weaving around the boss's punches and locking fingers with him. "No one has ever beaten me at my best, so I've decided on one thing, and if you can overcome my challenge, I will reveal the answer to you. Whaddya say, your Maliciousness? Ready for some heat in the third degree?"

Bowser growled back. "You're an interesting Koopa; I'll give ya that," he pressed forward.

"You're such a charmer," Lithrolra pushed even harder, "but don't forget; I said at my best. I haven't given myself over to the euphoria yet."

Bowser was starting to struggle as Lithrolra's strength suddenly increased. He lost ground, being pushed back by the beautiful Koopa.

"What?" He grunted.

"It's time, my king," Lithrolra gained a crazed smile, her pupils rolled into the back of her head, and her hands started to shake. "Once I leave, I won't wake up until the fight's over. Don't die on me. Hopefully, I'll see you on the other side?"

Bowser noticed her voice waver. Was she afraid? Her pretty eyes were now gone, replaced by the soulless white canvas of her eyeballs.

Lithrolra lifted the king off his feet and raised her leg, kicking him in the side of the face. She sent him spiraling into the outer wall of the makeshift arena, his hefty form breaking through. If not for his speedy recovery, Bowser would be flying off the mountain.

"Now that's power," the king rubbed his nonstop throbbing cheek.

A primal roar shook the air, a shadow enlarging above Bowser. His instincts screamed, and Bowser obeyed. It was a close call, but he managed to evade Lithrolra's falcon drop. However, a realization occurred to him.

"She's trying to kill me now?"

Lithrolra rose, turning as if possessed and let out an earsplitting screech. Her mind gone, the beastly Lithrolra attacked with only a single purpose. She wanted to rampage, to let her claws tear her enemies apart. The taste of battle was addictive, and she fell victim to its sweet taste many years ago. This time was no different. She loved the adrenaline running through her chest, the taste of the blood in her mouth that Bowser's counter drew from her. The vibrations of her fists coming into contact with their target, her heart pounding in her ear; she loved every second of it.

Bloodthirsty, strong, merciless; she was a beast that embodied these three attributes. Battle drew out a person's latent abilities. Being pushed into a corner was the ultimate way of testing one's capabilities. Which response will kick in? Fight? Flight?

Flying is for the weak. Mercy is for the weak. Only those who can stand up to adversity can get farther in life. Adaptability was the key. Battle improved this sense to the utmost limit. Consecutive battles, the need to survive, revealed one deep truth.

True strength is found at the edge of one's limits.

Lithrolra was merciless in her onslaught. Hacking and slashing at her opponent, the scent of their blood enticed her like a razor-tooth Cheep Cheep.

Bowser, on the other hand, was flabbergasted beyond belief. Never has an opponent overwhelmed him to this degree. His attacks were taken without a flinch, his defenses were practically weak against his adversary's insane power. He was physically capable of many things, but this was too much even for him.

' _Too much for me? Is the great King Koopa so outclassed that I can't even take this foe down?'_

He blocked a swipe and bashed his forehead against the beast.

' _No.'_ Bowser growled. _'I'm the king. There is no foe I can't beat.'_

The king ducked under a stab and swiped upward, clawing at the female Koopa's chin.

' _This is just another test to prove my worthiness of the crown. By winning here against this mighty Koopa, I will solidify myself as the strongest Koopa.'_

Lithrolra ripped a tear below Bowser's left eye, gushes of blood bursting from the gash. Bowser gritted through the pain. Showing weakness was unbefitting a king.

' _I WON'T LOSE!'_

His inner flames responded to his desire. Rising higher, the king felt a new sensation boil in the pit of his stomach and rise through his esophagus.

Lithrolra sucked in a deep breath, planted her feet, and let the destructive flames of her passion explode from her wipe open mouth.

Bowser's flames became a searing red and white, morphing into a dragon as it devoured Lithrolra's inferno, a massive wave of heat engulfing the mountaintop. The remaining traces of snow melted, only leaving the rocky layer and a mist of steam, inside which the brutal brawl of Bowser and Lithrolra ensued without interruption.

"So this is you at your strongest," Bowser commented, wiping the trickle of blood from his lip. He was winded, but his stubbornness refused to let him show it. His vision was starting to fail him, blood and sweat burning, but he powered through it. His muscles screaming, Bowser took a chance to stare at his claws.

' _They're trembling. Am I afraid?'_ he glanced at Lithrolra, who was panting heavily, struggling to hold herself back from attacking again as if contemplating recent events. _'Is this fear? Am I afraid of her?'_

His hands morphed into fists. "No, I'm not afraid. I'm just excited. I've never fought to the death before. The blood of my ancestors is boiling with anticipation."

For the first time in his life, Bowser felt more alive than ever. This foreign feeling swelling up inside him; it was unlike anything he experienced. The king didn't know how to respond.

"Amazing," he started laughing, "Incredible. There's something still out there for me. This isn't the limit of my power, not by a long shot."

He slammed his foot on the ground, eliciting a growl from his patiently waiting adversary.

"Stronger. I can get even stronger," the pupils in his eyes grew thinner and more feral.

Bowser took a step forward, a movement his opponent copied. They shared a crazed broad smile.

"It's because of you, Lithrolra. I can't remember a time when I had this much fun in a fight. As a Koopa, you have my deepest respect. As a king, I must have you amongst my ranks. My empire will be unstoppable with you by my side."

The king paused and chuckled softly. "You can't even hear me. Why am I bothering to talk to you? My impression of you is more favorable than I thought."

Lithrolra finally snapped from her prone state and raised her voice to the heavens.

"Yes!" Bowser found himself cheering. "Let the kingdom know who you are! We will bring this empire to a glorious age, you and I! No one will defeat us! Hell, even the world will quake before our supreme might!"

Bowser did the same, his voice harmonizing with the female warrior.

Both dashed forward, ready to end the battle. They went for the Koopa Claw, Bowser swiping upward while Lithrolra went downward.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

The sound of a blade tearing apart flesh echoed around the mountain's peak.

* * *

When she awoke, her body shot up, and a throbbing pain entered her skull. Her whole body was in pain.

"Ahh," she let out a gargled whine. "Pain. Everything's in pain."

Lithrolra surveyed the area. Still atop Mt. Giga from the looks of it, but it was incredibly silent. After every battle, she developed a slight fear of deathly silence. It said her victory was absolute.

There was no head cradled in her arm this time, a sign she didn't know was good or bad. Her primal state always took some limb as compensation, but this was the first time she woke up empty-handed.

It's the first time she woke up on her back.

"What happened?" She pondered and painfully rose to a standing position. She stumbled here and there but eventually got her balance right. A splitting headache pounded at her cranium. "Y-Your majesty?"

No response.

"Your majesty?"

Still no answer. Lithrolra sighed, "So that's it. I lost another one."

She shouldn't be surprised. It always ended like this, alone on the battlefield. Lithrolra was used to it, but this one severely hurt.

"Right when I finally found what I'm looking for," tears started to well up in her eyes. "Stupid battle lust. I found my answer and can't even enjoy it."

She wiped her face. "Your Majesty?!" She cried.

"I heard ya the first time," his voice finally responded.

A startled gasp rushed from Lithrolra's lips, her body stiffening. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"About time you woke up," that was the same voice followed by the familiar pressure and footsteps.

When he came into view, Lithrolra did a double-take.

"What?" Bowser titled his head. "Something wrong?"

"Something wrong? You look like hell!"

Bowser laughed. "You think I look bad? You're not looking so hot anymore."

Lithrolra wanted to complain, but a joyous euphoria blossomed in her bosom. Overcome with emotion, a little strength came back in a short burst. The female Koopa sprinted towards Bowser and, much to his astonishment, tackled him and straddled his waist.

"H-Hey! What was that for?"

Lithrolra's tears dripped onto Bowser's face. "I'm so happy. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"… What is this?" The king inquired, completely taken aback.

When the female Koopa smiled, Bowser felt something foreign again. A strange phenomenon tugged at his heart.

"When I go berserk, I lose all sense of myself. No one comes out of it alive, but you're the first one. I've been all over the kingdom, trying to figure out why I'm missing something, and then I realized it. I wanted someone who can handle me, who can take my punishment and dish it back out. You were the first person I met after this realization, and lo and behold, you're the one who succeeded."

"Well, I am the king, you know," Bowser stated. "But," he sighed, "you're something else. I hate to admit it, but I nearly lost at the end. Had you been a little bit quicker, we wouldn't be talking."

"You're hard to put down yourself. I like that in a Koopa. You got a mate?"

Bowser faltered at that moment. "U-Uhh, n-no, I don't."

That's the answer she wanted to hear.

"You do now," she responded with a small giggle. "Name's Clawdia, Clawdia Rosette Koopa, and I look forward to spending more time with you, Bowzey."

"Y-Yeah, likewise," the king didn't know what to say, but he felt his body relax, his eyes closing as his new mate pressed a gentle kiss on his temple.

' _What is this feeling?'_

There was a gentleness that soothed Bowser's savagery. As king, he was supposed to be the toughest, the baddest, the most non-sentimental Koopa to walk the badlands.

He never experienced the sweetness of intimacy. His pride refused to let him enjoy this attention, but something in his heart overpowered his stubborn pride.

' _Who knew a stone-cold Koopa like me could love?'_

"Clawdia," his soft call left the female shuddering, "That's a pretty name. Strong, a perfect fit," he grew drowsy, "for my queen."

The king fell asleep with a massive smile on his otherwise menacing face. He appeared peaceful, evident by his defenseless posture.

"Sleep tight, my king," Clawdia pressed another kiss to his temple, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
